


【洛神组】【大逃猜】关山

by orphan_account



Series: 洛神组大逃猜 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *现实向半AU*RPS圈地自萌请勿上升。*非常我流，非常OOC。*逻辑死亡，一切为了甜和HE。*私设文中所有对话全都是在翻译软件的支持下进行下去的。





	【洛神组】【大逃猜】关山

（一）

金博洋被早班机的闹钟叫醒之后，先揉着眼睛去看了ins，私聊界面上一个小小的红点，时间还停留在半夜。

“天天要不要来日本看樱花呢？”

运动员这种特殊的身份，往往导致跨国界的友谊每年只能靠着赛季的几次见面来维持。但是感谢社交网络和翻译软件，它不仅维持了羽生结弦和金博洋互吹互闹的亲密情感，甚至还不遗余力地推了他们几把。

最开始的时候，他们只会干巴巴地恭喜对方拿到的好成绩，接着他们开始炫耀自己新买的耳机，之后他们抱怨自己的三餐和练习，哪怕时间受限交流基本靠留言，也丝毫不影响他们兴致勃勃地向对方分享自己的生活。

那天晚上羽生向他分享了蛋糕店中新出的抹茶限量和果子，金博洋则向他展示了八种海鲜泡面的最佳配菜，两人不着边际地闲聊着，日本人突然提起出门时看到的已经打了花苞的樱花树来。

“我还没看过樱花呢。”

“真的吗？”

“对啊，但是在网上看到很多人说日本的樱花很好看。”

金博洋一边打着哈欠，一边迷迷糊糊地在手机屏幕上继续按着：

“我还挺想看看的。”

这几个字一发出去，金博洋就禁不住周公的呼唤，一头栽进黑甜乡里。结果不知道是不是睡前聊了樱花的缘故，梦里就瞧见漫天樱花，树下有一只穿着冰鞋的噗桑，硬要拉着他来个抛跳，就在他做好了姿势准备在空中来个完美的三周的时候，那只噗桑突然回转心意，把他紧紧抱在怀里不松手了。金博洋那个小暴脾气，抬手就把噗桑的头套掀掉了，露出里面一脸委屈的羽生结弦的脸。

这也导致他现在看见信息还挺纠结的，虽说梦都是反的吧，不过总觉得有点微妙不是。

好在金博洋心向来很大，纠结了两秒就把那个梦扔到脑后了，乐呵呵地回复到：

“行啊，我有空就去。”

 

（二）

理想很丰满，现实很骨感。

虽然金博洋说的是“有空”，但是他也不可能自己一个人跑去看看花又跑回来，且不提他日语仍旧停留在“你好”“谢谢”“WC在哪”的水平，既然去了日本，总是要去见见东道主的啊。

问题来了，他们分享了自己接下来一个月的行程后，发现赏樱花这事可能得无限延迟至明年。

这也没办法，每年樱花季往往就赶上花滑运动员的赛季，今年的几项重大赛事都不在日本，休息期两人又因为商演或是参加国内赛事的缘故很难凑出时间来，满打满算等他们都有空了，樱花季早就结束了。

瞧着他们俩脱不开身的行程单，金博洋发了一个哭泣的小表情过去。

没过几秒，对面发过来一个小小的拥抱，金博洋坐在大巴上看着手机屏幕，不由自主地回想上一次他们拥抱是什么时候。

金博洋和很多人拥抱，他的家人、教练、队友，甚至是路上见到的小粉丝，但是那些和羽生结弦的拥抱都不一样。羽生结弦的拥抱让人安心，羽生结弦的拥抱给人鼓励，羽生结弦的拥抱里有很好闻的味道，哪怕他是刚从冰场上下来，汗水把头发都打湿了，但是当他眼睛明亮地看着你并且对你伸开双臂的时候，你仍然会觉得拥抱是你能想象到的世界上最美好的事情了。

中国队的大巴到达停车场的时候，太阳已经斜斜地挂在西边了。金博洋打着哈欠快步走进电梯，想要趁着晚宴开始前补个觉。坐车坐久了头有点晕，金博洋前倾身子把头抵在冰凉的电梯门上，觉得稍微清醒了一点，然而电梯口突然传来“滴”声，他本来想要赶紧站直，结果不知道是不是太困了的缘故，身体跟不上大脑的速度，直接顺着开了的门缝向前倒去。

“天天？”

金博洋本来都要做好狼狈倒地的准备了，结果一头载入另一个人的怀抱中，头顶传来对方有些惊讶的声音。

抬头一看，果然是穿着日本队队服的羽生结弦，接着额头一凉，羽生结弦已经将手背贴了过来试了试他额头的温度。

“不太舒服吗？”

金博洋赶紧摇头，就差原地跳个3A来表示自己身强体壮了。然而得知金博洋是因为昨晚睡得晚了所以有些困倦后，羽生还是露出有些担忧的神情。

“要好好休息啊，睡眠不足免疫力会下降的。”

乖巧点头。

“免疫力下降的话很容易感冒的。”

点头。

“感冒的话是会影响比赛状态的。”

点。

最后大概是看见金博洋确实眼皮子都撑不开了，羽生结弦终于大发慈悲地结束他《免疫力与生病与比赛状态的因果关系》的演讲，（无视金博洋拒绝地）陪他回了自己的房间。

金博洋几乎是闭着眼睛刷房卡的，羽生结弦只能扶着门框免得他再一头撞上去，等金博洋把东西放到更衣间，再迷迷瞪瞪地伸着小爪子和羽生say goodbye后，羽生结弦摸了摸他的头发，给了他一个拥抱，还附赠一句语调温柔的“加油”，离开前还细心地帮他关好了门。

他站在原地愣了一会儿，等到衣服上那个人的温度慢慢凉下来后，才一头倒在宽大的床上。

自动连上酒店网络的手机闪了闪，屏幕上自动显示出“特别关注”列表里发来的私信内容：

“我在附近看到了樱花树，虽然不是在日本，比赛结束后要不要和我一起去看呢？”

 

（三）

金博洋觉得自己今年可能和樱花有点犯冲，好不容易酒店附近的商业街种了一排观赏用的日本晚樱，结果自己在领奖台上打了个喷嚏后，病情一发不可收拾，如今只能躺在酒店床上玩手机。

玩了两局游戏，头就隐隐痛起来，他只能转而刷刷推特，指望这种方式的休闲能够帮自己打发一点时间，却瞧见之前过来没安慰他几句就约着去逛街的队友们纷纷发了被突如其来的暴雨淋成落汤鸡的照片。他笑得在床上打了几个滚，点赞过一波后，刷新出又一张照片来。

暴雨后落了满地的樱花。

金博洋愣了一下，突然觉得有点难过，尽管他也说不清自己到底是因为什么而难过，只能草草把这种情感归结于生病后自带的多愁善感buff。

人在生病的时候总是要比平日里脆弱些的，金博洋外放了几首欢快的歌，可是声音撞在墙壁上，显得原本就很大的房间更空了。他只能撑起身子来关了播放器，又随便找了集综艺，指望那些搞笑的项目能够让自己开心一点，结果平日里听来感染力十足的笑声在这个夜晚显得格外刺耳，他忍了几分钟，终于忍不下去了。

就在他考虑要不要给江哥他们打个电话骚扰一下的时候，ins的图表亮了一下，金博洋飞快地点进去，打开羽生结弦的私聊界面。

“天天，还醒着吗？”

“醒着呢。”

“方便开门吗？”

“我现在在你房间门口。”

金博洋花了几秒去想这句话是什么意思，反应过来后掀起被子跳下床，连拖鞋都只来得及穿一只就扑向门口去够把手。

等他扯开大门后，羽生结弦明显被他这幅猛虎落地的姿态给吓到了，抓着手机一时没反应过来，目光在他的脸上巡游几圈，才顺着衣服一路看下去——

“天天怎么不穿鞋子，不冷吗？”

听到这句话，金博洋才发现自己正光脚踩在冰凉的地板上，他“啊”了一会儿，还是在羽生结弦强大的目光攻势下乖乖爬回床上把自己围在被子里。

羽生把装满水果的袋子放在书桌上，接着从里面小心地拿出了什么东西，金博洋最开始还以为他是拿了个橘子，结果等羽生捧着那东西慢慢走进，金博洋才瞧见他手心里是什么东西。

是一朵樱花。

尽管和他想象中的不太一样，粉嫩的颜色被水泡得泛白，花瓣也在颠簸中落了一瓣，只剩下四瓣勉强凑出一个花形来。

但那确实是一朵樱花。

羽生将那多樱花放在床头柜上，对着灯光把那枝条来回摆弄了两下，还没等他摆出一个更具艺术性的姿势，本就脆弱的花瓣就不堪其扰，又威胁般地掉了一瓣下来，这位面对艺术永不退让的王者立刻就屈服了，乖乖地拿开手，坐在一边。

他俩就这样傻傻地盯着那朵樱花看了一会儿，又同时转过脸去看对方，接着被对方有些傻乎乎的表情给逗笑了。

金博洋伸出手去想要戳一戳，结果半途就被羽生给拦住了。

“好不容易带回来的呢，博洋再碰的话就真的只剩下花瓣了！”

羽生结弦瞪大了眼睛看向他，紧紧握住他的手，就像是他一旦松手下一秒那朵花就将“不复花型”了一样。

金博洋撇了撇嘴，好在羽生结弦的手虽然有点凉，但是他现在体温正高，也就没有拒绝这种十指相扣的姿势，朝着床边蹭了蹭。

羽生伸出手去贴金博洋的额头，接着又用手背去贴他的脸，金博洋小小地打了个哈欠，觉得因为低烧而迟迟不来的困意在羽生结弦的手中诞生了。

半梦半醒中，他听到羽生结弦的声音。

“天天，等病好了我们再去看樱花吧。”

“唔。”

“如果今年看不到的话，明年也可以一起去看。”

“哈——好。”

“博洋。”

“嗯？”

“博洋愿意以后都陪我一起看樱花吗？”

金博洋翻了个身，把被子拉过头顶，但是因为另一只手还在羽生的手里，这个姿势睡起来实在太难受了，所以又翻了回去，悄咪咪地把被子拉下去一点，只露出一双眼睛。

被金博洋可爱到，羽生结弦凑过去亲了一下他的脸，接着一边欣赏金博洋泛红得宛如日本晚樱般的脸，一边笑眯眯地将最后一句话重复了一遍，大有金博洋不回答他就再亲上去的意思。

向来很识时务的社会人立马认怂，闷在被子里小声答道：

“愿意。”

 

END


End file.
